Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support element for a cryogenic fluid circuit and also to a circuit and a method comprising such a support element.
The invention relates more particularly to a support element for a cryogenic fluid circuit comprising a plurality of orifices provided for the passage of respective pipes for transferring cryogenic fluid, said support element comprising at least one thermal path formed between two adjacent orifices, the thermal path comprising a blind duct formed between the two adjacent orifices, the duct being delimited by two spaced-apart walls, each wall extending between two ends in a longitudinal direction perpendicular to the plane of the orifices, first ends of the walls being connected to two adjacent orifices, respectively, the second ends of the two walls being connected together via an end wall.
Related Art
In order to pass gas or liquid into and out of cryogenic circuits, it is known practice to use thermal paths (also referred to as “thermal barriers”).
These mechanical devices extend the mechanical conduction path between two mechanically connected points which are at different temperatures. These thermal paths use welded tubes that maintain spacings between the two points to be mechanically connected.
When the circuit comprises several pipes at different temperatures, it is necessary to provide as many individual outlets as there are thermal paths. This requires the provision of a large number of holes in the corresponding partition. The mechanical strength of the assembly is impaired. This is because the resistance to bending moment of one or more thermal paths is relatively low.